The present subject matter relates generally to a universal phone number system that provides a layer of privacy for individuals and promotes publicity for franchises and corporations.
Phone numbers are difficult to remember and recall when needed, even more so for children and seniors. Typically, individuals use their cell phones as an address book. Instead of dialing full ten digit phone numbers, individuals typically just select a name from their address book to call. Upon selection of a contact in their address book, the contact's phone number is automatically dialed. However, address books in cell phones may be damaged and/or the phone may be lost.
Further, contact lists contained in cell phones only contain contacts for which the individual knows. If the individual wants to call a business for an appointment, the individual would need to find the number by searching the web or calling information, write the number down, and then dial the number.
Phone directories in print and online are inconvenient to access and often contain phone numbers that are not up-to-date. Further phone directories by nature publicly disclose telephone numbers and many individuals would rather not have their personal information publicly disclosed, but would still like their phone numbers available to friends and family they trust. Currently, individuals must choose between (1) opting out of the phone book and having their number unavailable to everyone or (2) opting into the phone book and disclosing their private information to the public.
Further people frequently change jobs and locations, resulting in a change in home or work phone numbers. Individuals must then contact every one of the people in their address book in order to update them on their new phone number. Updating numerous people of a user's new phone number is an inconvenient and laborious task.
Business phone numbers are often difficult to advertise, much less memorize. For example, cab companies often display their business phone number on the side of the cab, which is difficult for customers to access and memorize.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that protects user's private information by not disclosing their phone numbers but yet allows the user to disclose a method of reaching the user by phone. Further, there is a need for a system that eliminates the need to remember or record ten digit telephone numbers and provides an easy system to contact people by phone.